Su fantasma
by Cristy1994
Summary: Draco observó con impaciencia mal contenida cómo levantaba una mano para tocarlo. Ansiaba sentir la calidez de su piel contra la de su mejilla… pero la dejó suspendida en el aire, a unos centímetros de su rostro. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Acaso solo había venido para hacerle sufrir?


**NA : **¡Hola! Por aquí os dejo un pequeño OS que he escrito en un arranque de inspiración. Se lo dedico a todos mis maravillosos lectores, en especial a Sophia ya que hoy es su cumpleaños :D

Todos mis buenos deseos para ti, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **SU FANTASMA.**

* * *

Draco se encontraba parado en medio de aquella habitación blanca. Llevaba un tiempo sintiendo que aquellas malditas cuatro paredes terminarían por desquiciarlo, que el aturdimiento que provocaba estar obligado a mirarlas todo el día sería el motivo de su delirio… pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que pasara tan pronto.

Hermione Granger estaba parada frente a él. Otra vez. Sus brazos caían a sus costados como si pesaran un quintal y sus pies parecían completamente clavados al suelo. Su expresión era seria, aunque su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada hacia la izquierda y su mirada se posaba en un punto cualquiera del techo. Parecía _loca_.

Sus ojos castaños se movieron rápidamente para clavarse en los suyos cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, aunque su cabeza se movió más lentamente hasta quedar derecha. Draco dio un respingo, pero le mantuvo la mirada firme. Era difícil hacerlo cuando la suya parecía penetrarle hasta el alma.

Hermione parpadeó una sola vez. En ese mismo instante pareció volver a la realidad… aunque solo fuera parcialmente. Parecía un poco más en el presente, aunque seguía conservando ese atisbo de enajenación que la transportaba a otro lugar de vez en cuando.

Fue cuando Draco parpadeó la primera vez que ella levantó un pie del suelo. Parecían ser tan pesados que apenas fueron unos centímetros, pero logró desplazarlo a la derecha y volver a apoyarlo en el suelo. Le siguió el otro pie, y de nuevo el primero. Daba la sensación de estar arrastrándolos mientras se desplazaba. Lo hacía rodeando a Draco en un círculo perfecto, pero sin cortar el contacto visual. Draco se percató de unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos que no había percibido antes. Siguió manteniéndole la mirada hasta que ella pasó por detrás de él y tuvo que girar la cabeza para verla caminar por el otro lado.

Cuando volvió a llegar donde estaba antes, se paró en seco. Pasados unos segundos en los que no hizo absolutamente nada, Draco la observó levantar un brazo. Éste también daba la sensación de pesar una tonelada. El chico miró su mano. Sus finos dedos no se movían, pero parecía estar pidiéndole que la tomara. No se lo pensó dos veces y alzó su brazo, pero sus manos quedaron a un par de milímetros de rozarse. Ambos se miraron durante un momento. La gravedad los tenía clavados al suelo, y su cuerpo no parecía responderle en ese instante. Quería inclinarse, estirar un poco más el brazo para poder llegar a rozar su piel… pero algo sobrehumano se lo impedía. Movió un poco los dedos con mucho esfuerzo, pero seguía sin poder tocarla.

Se rindió. Bajó el brazo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella parecía completamente lúcida en ese momento. Los ojos de Draco se posaron en sus labios cuando los vio entreabrirse lentamente.

—¿Draco?

La calidez de su voz debió haberlo tumbado de espaldas, pero contra todo pronóstico siguió allí de pie como si nada, como si el hecho de que mencionara su nombre en un susurro no lo hubiera destrozado por dentro. Definitivamente lo había hecho.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para recomponerse. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y respiró profundamente para combatir la presión de su pecho.

—Her... —no pudo terminar de hablar. El dolor era tan fuerte que, de haber tenido control sobre su cuerpo, se habría doblado por la mitad.

Ella bajó el brazo en ese momento, abatida.

—¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Draco frunció mucho el ceño en respuesta. ¿Cómo era capaz de preguntarle una cosa así? Ella era todo lo que quería.  
Estaba dispuesto a rebatir aquella pregunta, quería explicárselo de manera que no tuviera que volver a preguntárselo nunca más… pero ahora tampoco encontraba su voz. Podía abrir la boca, pero de su garganta no salía ni una palabra.

—¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

Draco vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla hasta morir en la comisura de sus labios. Aquella situación le estaba matando. Puso todo su empeño en gritar. Quería gritar tan fuerte que la hiciera retroceder, pero de su boca no salía más que un jadeo silencioso. Empezó a intentarlo con más ganas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera más el pecho.

—¿Draco?

Hermione dio un paso en su dirección. El rubio quiso volver a estirar el brazo para alcanzarla, pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo mover un dedo.

—¿Me echas de menos?

El rostro del chico se descompuso de repente. La extrañaba cada maldito día que pasaba, ¿es que no podía verlo? Ella siguió dando pequeños pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los labios de Draco estaban apretados en una delgada línea que temblaba con los espasmos de su cara. Dolía volver a tenerla tan cerca, pero dolía el doble no poder tocarla.

La miró con desasosiego y sorbió por la nariz. Ella ladeaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirarlo desde diferentes ángulos. Draco observó con impaciencia mal contenida cómo levantaba una mano para tocarlo. Ansiaba sentir la calidez de su piel contra la de su mejilla… pero la dejó suspendida en el aire, a unos centímetros de su rostro. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Acaso solo había venido para hacerle sufrir? Y ahora que se fijaba… ¿por qué se le marcaban tanto los pómulos?

—¿Por qué me dejaste morir, Draco?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero ahora su espalda estaba contra el frío mármol del suelo y dos medimagos se inclinaban sobre él intentando inmovilizarlo.

Volvía a poder moverse, aunque seguía sin tener control sobre su cuerpo. Se convulsionaba sin parar mientras que cientos de alaridos rasgaban su garganta y retumbaban en las paredes de aquella blanca habitación. Sus piernas daban patadas al aire y sus pulmones ardían con cada grito.

En el interior de su mente todavía quedaba un pequeño, pequeñísimo atisbo de cordura que no paraba de susurrarle al oído que desde fuera debía parecer un _loco_.

Una señora con una bata larga y el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño bajo la nuca apareció de repente y, apuntándole a la cabeza con su varita pronunció unas palabras que no fue capaz de escuchar.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y dejó de gritar. Sintió cómo lo elevaban y lo ponían de vuelta en su cama. Su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas y empezó a abandonarse al sueño, pero antes de dejarse llevar por completo pudo escuchar un puñado de confusas palabras.

—Ha vuelto a mencionar a Hermione Granger —dijo una voz lejana.

—Está obsesionado con su fantasma —concluyó la de la mujer, ahora en la distancia.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
